U.S. 2011/0221142 A1 discloses a hub-bearing assembly of the type defined in the preamble of claim 1, which has an axis of rotation and comprises:                a flanged hub rotatable about the axis of rotation, the hub having a flange integral therewith and transverse to the axis of rotation, the flange having a plurality of angularly spaced axial bores for a corresponding plurality of bolts for fastening a disc brake rotor and a wheel to the flanged hub;        a stationary bearing ring arranged radially on the outside of the flanged hub, the ring forming a projecting tubular portion which extends in an axially outer direction and has a radially outer surface of axial cylindrical shape;        a disc brake rotor fixed to the flange of the hub, the rotor having a surface facing said cylindrical surface of the ring;        at least one sliding contact sealing device mounted between the tubular projecting portion, the outer ring and the flanged hub.        